The Hiccstrid Collection
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan
Summary: One-shots based on my OTP Hiccup and Astrid. The one-shots will vary age but will take place either after HTTYD 2 or 2 years before.
1. Introduction

**I decided to start a one-shot collection featuring my otp Hiccstrid. This story will take place a couple days after the huge battle of the Bewilderbeast in HTTYD 2 so they are roughly 20. Spoiler Alert incase you have not seen HTTYD 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

It's been about 4 days since the epic battle concerning Drago Bludvist.

Berk came away victorious but at the cost of losing their beloved chief Stoick the Vast.

They tribe gained a person to Stoick's wife Valka who has been living and protecting dragons ever since she was taken.

Hiccup became chief to the Hooligan tribe after the battle was won and the Bewilderbeast and Drago fled to the ocean. Hiccup once again saved his people from near destruction.

The repairs to the village was running smoothly much to Hiccup's chagrin.

Valka moved into now Hiccup's house. But both hardly ever being there since trying to establish Berk back into its former glory.

Hiccup was directing villagers with the rebuilding of some houses on top of Toothless back.

Toothless was now the Alpha Dragon since he defeated the Bewilderbeast king of the dragons.

"Ok Jorge put those pieces of lumber over there for the Timberjack to cut." directed Hiccup pointing the oversized dragon with the razor sharp wings.

"Ai Chief." replied Jorge.

Hiccup flew around the village inspecting everyone's work hopping that the village will be quickly completed.

He flew over to some dragons melting the Bewilderbeast ice. He stopped to talk to Astrid his girlfriend.

"How's it going Milady?" Hiccup asked with his signature crooked smile.

Astrid looked over at him and smiled. She followed him to land in a patch of grass near the town center.

"I think it's coming along nicely, we should have a couple of more blocks of ice out if here by today." Astrid stated.

She was in charge of melting all of the ice since Deadly Nadders have the hottest known fire and she happens to be an expert in all things related to Nadders because she rides one herself Stormfly.

While they were talking and holding hands Valka walked up to them with the progress report for Hiccup.

"Hiccup." Valka called.

Hiccup swallowing his remaining laughter looked up at her.

"Ya mum?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but here is the progress report in the rebuilding."

Hiccup too the paper to read over the stats whispering to Astrid about it.

_Hmm isn't she that girl who comforted Hiccup when Stoick passed? _

_They seem to have more of a connection then he has with the other Riders._

_Hiccup even kissed her at the end of the battle didn't he?_

Hiccup finished discussing the stats and handed the paper back to Valka.

"Oh and mum before I forget I like you to meet Astrid."

Valka held out her hand for Astrid to shake which she great fully accepted.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Haddock." Astrid muttered sending a glare at Hiccup who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Call me Valka since you and my son seem to have a close relationship."

"Hey Astrid we need your help up here!" Fishlegs called from atop of Meatlug.

they were also helping melting and removing the ice from Berk.

"Coming Fishlegs!"

"Well I have to go its nice to meet you Valka."

"Pick you up at 7 to go to the cove." Hiccup said trying to be smooth.

Astrid chuckled and playfully pushed the side of his face away "Of course."

She climbed onto Stormfly who gave a squawk and soared after Fishlegs.

"She seems like an amazing women." commented Valka.

Hiccup who was dreamily looking at where Astrid left looked at Valka.

"Uh ya she is pretty great." HHiccup's cheeks started turning pink.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Umm about five years now."

Valka gave Hiccup a loving smile.

"I can see her as my daughter-in-law." Valka commented.

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Dad always said that, he would always boast to people around the village "Thats my future daughter-in-law!"" Hiccup said in his Stoick impression.

Valka laughed at the impersonation. He sounded just like Stoick.

"I wish dad was here to see us actually get married someday." Hiccup said mournfully.

"So are you planning something now?" Valka questioned.

"No no not right now I can hardly think of anything like that with all the rebuilding that needs to be done but possibly soon."

Valka gave Hiccup a hug. "I'm so proud if you Hiccup and I'm glad you found someone to spend the rest of your life with."

Hiccup surprised at first but eventually wrapped his arms around her replied "Me too."


	2. Grooming

**I have so many ideas for this one-shot collection after I get a good handle and run out of ideas I will probably start my first HTTYD modern au. It's called Road to Victory. Hiccup's dream is to build is own dream car and compete against other drivers with the help of his brother Tobias aka Toothless will Hiccup achieve his dream?**

**This one takes place when Hiccup and Astrid are both 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon all rights belong to Dreamwork****s.**

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair for the third time. He was trying to concentrate on design of a new fire prevention system for Berk.

He scratched the back of his neck disturbing the long hairs sticking to his neck. Hiccup's hair in Astrid's words is "A wild dragon's nest."

There was a knock on the door that separated Hiccup's private work area to the main forge.

with out looking up Hiccup replied come in.

The door gently opened to see a blue eyed blonde nosing her way through the door.

"Hey babe."

Hiccup smiled at the voice he knew to well and looked up. Forest green meeting icy blue with love and affection.

"Why hello Milady."

"What brings you to this musty old forge."

Astrid smiled. "I haven't seen you all day and I wanted to see what you have been working on."

Hiccup stretched making his back pop and made his way over to Astrid.

"Well Milady, since you asked I have need working a new fire safety prevention system."

Astrid leaned against the back wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No offense HI cup but that seems boring but it's nice to know that I won't be flying around on Stormfly with buckets of water hanging on me."

Hiccup chuckled and flicked his head slightly to get his bangs out of his eyes.

Astrid eyed him. His wild hair almost came past his shoulders now and his new bangs sometimes cover his eyes.

She scrunched her nose in thought.

Hiccup's expression changed from humorous to nervous.

"Astrid your scrunching your nose, you have an idea."

"It's not really an idea it's more like a suggestion."

"And what is this suggestion about?" Hiccup questioned.

"That you need to cut your hair."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair.

"For I agree with you on that one."

Astrid gave slight smirk. She grabs Hiccup's hand.

"Follow me."

Hiccup stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked.

"Your house." Astrid answered back simply.

Hiccup furrowed his brows.

_Why_ _would she take me to my house?_

Astrid opened the door to the Haddock household without knocking finding it empty. Astrid is practically part of the Haddock family already as Stoick likes to say. She spends most of her time at the Haddock house then her own sometimes.

"Astrid what are you doing?" Hiccup whined now after being seated on a stool.

Astrid focused on her task at hand. She grabbed a wash basin and a towel along with a dagger.

Astrid finally answered back the long waited question.

"I'm going to wash and cut your hair."

Hiccup gave her a grateful smile. His heart soared in his chest.

It's Viking tradition that if your partner washes and or cuts your air it means their love is strong.

Hiccup stood up from the stool. He saw Astrid give him a puzzled look.

"Why don't we do it outside?" Hiccup queried.

Astrid flashed him a warm smile that made his heart melt.

If you wash and or cut your partners hair outdoors in front of the public shows that their love can withstand anything. It shows that their love is unrivaled to anyone else's. It's actually quite rare to see a couple outside doing this tradition.

Hiccup grabbed the stool and towel while Astrid carried the dagger and wash basin with her.

Astrid began to massage Hiccup's scalp throughly washing the dirt and grime away. Some people to notice of the tradition and stopped to admire the strong couple.

Stoick heard the commotion from the Mead Hall so he went to find out what was the trouble.

He stood on the hill near the Mead Hall and overlooked the village for the crowd. he was puzzled at first why on Valhalla they were crowding around his house.

A closer look at he spotted Hiccup in a stool letting his hair being toweled off by Astrid. He saw Astrid finish and Hiccup standing up seemingly groomed.

Hiccup hair now rested at the name of his neck and his bangs don't hide his eyes. Stoick realized what transpired split into a huge grin.

Stoick knew his hunch was right and one day Astrid will make the best daughter-in-law.


	3. Braids

**Kind of a continuation to Grooming. Hiccup and Astrid are both 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hiccup sat down on leaning against a boulder in the cove.

Toothless was dozing in a patch of warm sun.

Hiccup came got he cove after a lecture about chiefing...again. He needed a break from the hustle and bustle of the ever growing village.

The cove was always Hiccup's thinking place. If he wasn't in the village he would be at the cove. The cove was a special place not just for Hiccup but for Toothless as well. The cove is where Hiccup found Toothless 3 years ago.

Ever since Hiccup went to the cove just to think, draw, and play with Toothless. Sometimes him and Astrid would just talk here.

_Astrid..._Hiccup thought.

Hiccup has been missing Astrid lately. He just couldn't get enough of her.

He was broken out of his reverie by a familiar squawk. He smiled to himself knowing who the rider was,

The Nadder landed gracefully. Toothless perked his head up as the Nadder landed with a thump.

Hiccup turned his head to meet the blonde Viking hopping off of Stormfly.

"Good evening Milady." Hiccup greeted with his infamous smile.

Astrid giggled. "Nice to see you too."

Hiccup scooted over so Astrid could sit next to him and lean against the boulder. Astrid joined him after place her axe next her within reach.

"So Milady what brings you here on this fine day?" Hiccup asked.

"I was practicing my axe throwing of course and then I spotted Toothless, so I decided to stop by to see you."

Hiccup laced his hand with hers.

"Well I'm glad you did, I have been missing you lately."

"We just spent the entire day together yesterday."

Hiccup nuzzled her hair affectionally.

"I know but I always want to spend time with you." He breathed into her hair.

Hiccup looked up to meet her eyes and Astrid ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

Astrid's eyes brightened.

"Babe I have an idea, I need you to turn around."

Hiccup with a puzzled expression obliged. He felt Astrid's fingers at the base of his neck were some of his hair grew longer than then the rest.

"What are you doing Astrid?"

Astrid shushed him concentrating on her fingers moving deftly through his hair.

Hiccup let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes playfully. Toothless came over at one point to see what Astrid was doing to his rider's hair.

The dragon let out what seems like a chuckle.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Seriously Astrid what are you doing to my hair that's making Toothless laugh?"

Astrid ignored his question instead said "Done."

Hiccup directed his hand to the nape of his neck feeling his hair. He came across something bumpy.

"Did you seriously just put a braid in my hair?" Hiccup groaned turning back around to face Astrid.

"What you said you were missing me so why not have a piece of me where ever you go." Astrid replied defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek deciding. He sighed in defeat.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it kind of looks good on me anyways. _Hiccup thought.

The next day Hiccup was doing his daily tasks with the braid in his hair. Villagers saw his new braid and knew instantly that Astrid was the one responsible.

After that more men started to wear braids in their hair.

Snotlout noticing the braid in Hiccup's hair went over to Ruffnut.

"You know babe?" "I wouldn't mind you braiding my hair." Snotlout said trying to act suave.

Ruffnut made a gagging noise and walked away.


	4. Flight Suit Part 1

**Another installment of the Hiccstrid Collection. I'm about to wrap up my Danny Phantom Fanfic Getting Back Home soon and then starting on my new HTTYD story Road to Victory. **

**This one-shot They are 19. Incase some people don't know the characters look like they do in HTTYD 2 and will look like that in all of my one-shots. This particular one-shot will be a two parter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hiccup started out his day in the Forge as usual helping Gobber make saddles and caring for dragon dental works. He was pounding out a metal bar when he saw a couple of academy trainees flying carelessly on their dragons.

Hiccup took off his apron and stood by the window. Those trainees aren't suppose to be on a the backs of dragons for at least another week.

He shook his head and proceeded outside.

"Guys you aren't suppose to be on dragons yet." Hiccup yelled up to them sternly.

One of the boys Brawn a 15 year old—acts like Snotlout—says "Aw come on Hiccup we know everything already."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair getting frustrated.

"There is more to dragon training than riding a dragon."

"Oh then like what?" Brawn exclaims standing up on a Monstrous Nightmare's back.

Without a harness or a saddle Brawn loses his balance and starts to fall.

Screaming, his other classmates on dragons couldn't get them to budge to save him.

Hiccup alarmed whistled for Toothless. The Night Fury figuring out what was wrong ran at full speed. He leaps into the air intercepting Brawn and wrapping him in his wings before hitting the ground with a thud.

The commotion drawed out Vikings from their homes wondering what was going on. Hiccup quickly commanded all the dragons to land and rushed towards Toothless.

Toothless seeing Hiccup carefully unwraps his wings. Inside laid a thankfully unharmed Brawn. The impact though knocked him unconscious.

Hiccup checked his pulse letting out a sigh of relief. he stood up casting a stern and disappointed glare at the other students.

"The rest of you take Brawn to Gothi and make sure he is treated then you will all report to the academy tomorrow and the senior members and I will duel out a punishment for you all." commanded Hiccup.

The wide eyed students obediently picked up Brawn carefully and took him to Gothi's hut.

Stoick fast walked into the scene.

"Hiccup, What in the name of Odin is going one here?"

"Well dad I was in the forge when I saw some of my academy trainees on dragons when they weren't near ready yet."

"I told them to land the dragons but Brawn, one of my most stubborn students disobeyed me and fell of his Nightmare." Hiccup continued.

"None of the other trainees knew how to command their dragons so I had to whistle for Toothless who safely caught him but Branw was knocked out on impact, I sent the rest of the trainees to take him to Gothi." Hiccup finished his explanation.

Stoick rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"I guess I will have to punish them for endangering the village." Stoick muttered half to himself.

Hiccup held up his hand. "No need dad since it involves dragons and my trainees I decided that the senior members and I will have a punishment instead."

Stoick nodded his head. "Good job son."

Stoick stalked away to go tell Brawn's parents about his accident.

Hiccup went back inside the forge to continue working on saddles.

He continued to pound the iron bar he has been working on but he stopped abruptly his cogs of his mind turning.

"Wait what if you don't need a daring to fly?" "It would save a lot of people form accidents." Hiccup muttered to himself.

Gobber looked up from his work.

"Hiccup are ye talkin to yeself again?"

Hiccup coming back to reality looked at Gobber and turned a slight shade of pink.

He cleared his throat. "Um no not at all."

Hiccup then walked back into his little study room in the back of the forge.

Gobber following him with his eyes shook his head.

"Crazy kids these days." He uttered.

Hiccup spent 2 hours in his little study drawing designs and measurements for his new creation. Then he spent the rest of his afternoon actually making it.

It was almost dusk and he was still in the smithy pounding some metal and cutting leather.

Astrid was walking to go to the Mead Hall to join her friends there as usual when she heard the pounding of metal and fire roaring at the forge.

_"Surely Hiccup wouldn't still be at the forge?" _Astrid thought.

Being curious Astrid made her way in the smithy seeing a determined Hiccup working on a project.

Walking up to him, for Hiccup hadn't noticed her arrival. Astrid wrapped her arms around the front of Hiccup hugging midsection.

Hiccup froze for a brief second before realizing who it was. He turned his head and smiled at Astrid.

She proceeded to give him a kiss on his neck which he happily hummed.

"So Milady what brings you to the forge this evening?" Hiccup asked as he set his tools down and took off his apron.

"Well I haven't seen you all day and I heard about the whole trainee incident." Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup sighed. "Right I almost forgot about that, we need to have a meeting with the gang to discuss a punishment for them tomorrow."

"Ok."

"So what are you working on that I haven't seen you all day." Astrid questioned.

Hiccup's eyes lit up at the mention of his new project.

"It's a surprise Astrid but after we punish the trainees I will have it ready by tomorrow and I want you to see it in action."

Astrid looked skeptical at first but agreed anyways.

Hiccup wiped his hands on his apron before placing it on the peg.

"Care to join me at the Mead Hall?" Hiccup queried.

"I'd love too."


	5. Flight Suit Part 2

**OMG I just saw the short film of Dawn of the Dragon Racers and it was awesome! I'm so pumped for seasons 3 and 4 of Dragon Masters coming in spring 2015 on Netflix. We can finally see how he made his flight suit and his sword Inferno but most importantly more HICCSTRID FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon it belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Crowell.**

The gang was currently at the academy with the students who flew dragons when they weren't ready and Brawn almost got killed. He is still in Gothi's hut nursing a nasty concussion.

Hiccup stood with his arms crossed looking serious. Astrid was to his left glaring daggers that gave small children nightmares. Snotlout and the twins were trying to look serious but failing. Snotlout was more successful but the twins were actually smiling because they thought it was awesome that Brawn almost died and the kids defied authority.

The 10 kids who defied Hiccup were about 15 they were the second oldest kids to be trained by the original riders. They first oldest and are second to the original was Gustav's group who are currently 16.

"All of you are here today for defying authority of a senior member of the academy and almost killing Brawn." Hiccup started.

"There is more to dragon training than just hopping on a dragon and flying."

"I thought we taught you all better than that."

"You have to form a strong unbreakable bond with your dragon and then learn how to fly with the dragon."

"Astrid why don't you tell these students what their punishment is."

Astrid stepped forward still glaring daggers at the class.

"For disobeying orders from a senior member and the founder no doubt you all will come in here in the mornings and clean out all the dragon dens everyday for a week."

"And for almost killing Brawn or seriously injuring him you all will help Gothi take care of Brawn and serving him until he is out of Gothi's hut."

The students cringed at the harsh punishments they will have to face.

"Does anyone have any objections?" Hiccup asked.

No one answered.

"Good." Hiccup said curtly with a nod of his head. "Class dismissed."

The students scurried out of the academy treading tomorrow where they will have to start their grueling punishments.

"Couldn't we let them off easier I mean I don't know about you guys but Brawn falling was awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah I mean you don't see a boy fall out of the sky everyday do you?" "I thought they did a nice job." Ruffnut complimented them.

"Seriously guys how can you be so insensitive." Snotlout said unconvincingly wiggling his eyebrows at Astrid.

She looked away in disgust.

"Anyways we have to take turns watching the kids clean dens so they actually do it and not just goof around." Hiccup explained.

"I can take first watch Hiccup." Fishlegs piped up for the first time.

Hiccup looked grateful "Thanks Fish."

"Anyways I guess I will see you guys at the Mead Hall later." Hiccup said before leaving with Astrid in tow.

They all departed to do their daily jobs and chores.

Hiccup and Astrid went to the forge after the academy.

"Ok Hiccup what did you want me to see?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup's eyes brightened.

"Ok stay right here and no peeking." Hiccup said all bubbly with excitement.

Astrid just rolled her eyes playfully.

Hiccup came out wearing a flight suit and helmet.

"You made a armored suit?" Astrid questioned.

"What to much?" Hiccup queried.

"Nah I like it, I knew red was your color." Astrid commented.

Hiccup gave her his signature crooked grin. "Why thank you Milady I thought adding a splash of color would work."

Astrid examined the helmet. "I really like the helmet they really look like dragon scales, were you trying to look like Toothless?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Not really I just thought it was cool."

Astrid handed him back his helmet.

"Oh it can also do one more thing which is why I built it in the first place but I will have to show you." Hiccup explained.

He pulled Astrid outside the forge where Toothless and Stormfly were already waiting.

They mounted and took off to the skies.

They soared in silences for awhile until they were a little ways from Berk.

"Ok what I'm about to do will be crazy and stupid, now I don't want you to be alarmed." Hiccup warned.

"What its not like your going to be jumping off of Toothless or anything right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back off his neck.

Astrid's eyes widened realizing what he is about to do.

"No, no, no Hiccup you are not jumping off if Toothless." Astrid directed.

Hiccup put on his helmet and replied "Come on it will be fine trust me on this, if things go bad you can swoop in and save me." "I'm not that stupid or reckless."

"Yes that just instills me with confidents." Astrid said deadpanned.

Hiccup chuckled "Hey I say that."

Hiccup unclips his harness from the saddle. He rolls his shoulder. "Here goes nothing." He mutters to himself.

Hiccup slides from the saddle plummeting towards the icy waters below.

He pulls on the circler straps on his thighs deploying leather that runs from his sides that are attached to his arms.

He felt a sudden change in altitude that it made his ears pop. The wind lifted him up and he quickly hit a button on his chest with his fist that made a fin on his back pop out.

The fin should help him steer better in the clouds.

Toothless and Astrid had caught up to him by now. Toothless gliding by Hiccup pulling lever that set Toothless's tail fin to lock into glide mode.

"I can't believed that worked." Astrid exclaimed.

"I know right this is amazing!" Hiccup yelled out.

The clouds disappear and in there place is a huge sea stack right in front of them blocking their way.

"Oh no." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Hiccup!" Astrid cried out.

She tried to stretch her hand to try to snag his foot but he was traveling over 90 now.

"Toothless!" Astrid called him for help.

Toothless growled in determination and tucked his wings in to gain more speed.

He wrapped Hiccup in his wings just before hitting the sea stack.

They crash landed on a small cliff side with Astrid not so far behind.

Astrid landed and slide down Stormfly's wing to tend to Toothless and or Hiccup if they are injured.

"Hiccup, are you ok?" Astrid asked concern etched in her voice.

Hiccup popped up from Toothless's winged embrace.

"Woo head rush." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Seriously Hiccup you almost killed yourself...again."

"But it worked out fine didn't Milady?"

"Yeah so that doesn't mean you won't get seriously injured one of these times."

"What if your wings rip of snap off?" Astrid questioned beginning on a rant.

"Astrid these wings are made of the best material."

"And what material is that?"

"Boyfriend material."

Astrid gave Hiccup a swift but light punch in the shoulder.


	6. Inferno

**These one shots are coming along nicely. I will be cranking out these one shots so I can get to my new story Road to Victory. **

**Takes place shortly after Flight Suit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon for the hundredth time.**

After the accomplishment of the flight suit Hiccup couldn't wait to try and build his other invention he has been sketching recently. Astrid would be more willingly to help him this time because he was designing a weapon for himself but the twist is it will help calm and befriend dragons quicker.

Hiccup was currently in the academy with some tools in Barf and Belch's den.

Astrid comes sauntering in the academy to retrieve her axe she left her after training.

She heard tinkering going on in one of the dens. Astrid raised her axe and stealthily moved towards the noise.

She sees a shadow and instinctly let out a battle cry and hurtles her axe at the opposing offender.

The axe buries itself into the wooden pole next to the offender's head after he let out a yelp.

Astrid stepped forward ready to attack again only to realize it was Hiccup.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry Hiccup!" "Good thing I'm having an off day or you would be headless by now." Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup gulped and unconsciously rubbed his neck. "Its ok Astrid I probably wouldn't die anyways because everyone tells me I'm immune to death."

Astrid puts her hands on her hips. "Who told you that?"

"My Dad and Gobber, except Gobber says I just get injured all the time instead."

Astrid shakes her head but smiles. "So what are you doing in Barf and Belch's den?"

"Oh right well I got another great idea its-"

Astrid held up her hand. "Wait a minute does it involve jumping off of anything?"

Hiccup laughed. "Um no not this time."

"Ok then continue."

"Well you see Milady I decided to make myself a weapon."

Astrid squealed. "Yay now you are talking my language."

Hiccup gave a crooked smile. "Haha yeah I know that's why after I finish building it I was going to look for you so we can test it."

"Aww thank you Babe for thinking of me."

Hiccup gave a chuckle.

"So is this the weapon right here?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah its almost complete, see when you press this button Zippleback gas leaks out from the open dragon mouth here on the butt of the sword and then you press this button to ignite it, when you push this button near the top a blade will shoot out covered in Monstrous Nightmare saliva which then will be on fire creating a flame sword." Hiccup explained.

Astrid pretended to wipe a fake tear and sniffed. "That weapon is amazing and you are a genius Hiccup."

Hiccup bowed. "Well thank you Milady it means so much coming from you." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I have to do chores but come by my house once your done with your sword so we can test it out." Astrid replied.

She gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek before departing for her house to do her chores.

Hiccup came by Astrid's house by mid afternoon. He knocked on the door only to be answered by Astrid's 14 year old brother Kar.

Kar has dusty blonde hair and brown eyes like their father Alaric.

"Hey Kar is Astrid home?"

"Yeah let me get her."

Kar disappears upstairs get fetch Astrid.

Hiccup walks inside the household. He has been in here multiple times before to pick up Astrid from dates or visiting her when her family goes on fishing trips with Stoick.

He hears footsteps coming down stairs.

Astrid faces him eyes alight. "Did you finish it?"

As proof Hiccup holds up the finished sword and smirked.

Astrid claps her hands "Yes lets go."

Before walking out Astrid calls to Kar "Tell dad not to worry, I will be back soon."

Kar replied deadpanned "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

Hiccup also called to him "See you later little man." And Hiccup ruffles his hair.

Kar smiles and playfully pushes him away.

Hiccup and Astrid hopped on their dragons to do the testing up north on a glacier since it's dealing with fire.

They rode in silence. They are in that stage of a relationship that they know exactly what the other one is thinking without having to say anything.

Toothless let out a warble to tell Hiccup he found a glacier.

They carefully land on the icy surface incase it can't stand weight.

"Ok are you ready to test this thing out?" Hiccup asked.

"I have been waiting all day, let's try the Zippleback gas first."

Hiccup nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright but stand back."

Astrid stood a coupe of feet behind Hiccup.

He held up the butt of his sword in the air and held a button in so green gas spilled from the device.

He waved it around in the air then quickly hit another button that ignited the gas. The green gas turns orange as the flame engulfs it.

At the end of the trail the gas explodes causing the glacier to shake.

"Woah I didn't think it would be that powerful." Astrid commented.

"Neither did I." replied Hiccup.

"Now the blade." Hiccup muttered.

He pressed down on a button close to the top if the weapon and a blade shot out on fire. He waved it around testing it out and hoping that he's not going to get burned.

Hiccup finds a piece of glacier sticking out and starts hacking at it. The ice melts immediately after contact. The blade was also sharp so it cut through the glacier well while the flame surround and melt it.

"Yes it works!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"And I didn't have to rescue you this time it's a win win." Astrid said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Let's go home before people start looking for us and before this glacier breaks." Hiccup said in a joke manner.

"Congratulations Hiccup this is your longest streak of working inventions...2." Astrid announced.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and a faint blush showing on his cheeks.

"Shut up."


	7. Caught

**These one-shots are progressing nicely. I have eleven more chapters after this one and then I will be taking requests once in a while when I have a break from my main stories. **

**Hiccup and Astrid are 18. I own Astrid's family Alaric, Svala, Kar, Osvif, also any other named academy students like Brawn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to Train Your Dragon 1 or 2 all rights belong to DreamWorks and author Cressida Crowell.**

* * *

><p>The gang was teaching a group of 14 year olds the basics of dragon training. These were Hiccup and the gang's youngest class. Among those students was Kar Hofferson. He was Astrid's younger brother.<p>

He had dusty blonde hair like his father Alaric. He had his mother, Svala's, eyes sky blue. He looks the most like Astrid. He is starting to gain his father's physic which like any other Viking was beefiness. Kar is sarcastic and a prankster. He sometimes gets caught trying to pull a prank with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. All the Hoffersons are warriors. Kar's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow.

Osvif is the oldest out of the three siblings. He doesn't live with Astrid and her family anymore. He is a perfect copy of his father. Dark blonde hair and a short groomed beard. His eyes are bluish-grey like his father. Osvif is 26. He is married to Runa. They don't have any children yet but are trying. They have a house fairly close to Astrid's house. Osvif's job is a lumberjack. He goes out and cuts down trees with his dragon Razor which of course is a Timberjack. His weapon of choice is a broad sword.

Then its Alaric, Astrid's father. The man is a beast. One of Stoick's closest friends other than Gobber. His stature almost rivals Stoick's. He has really dark blonde hair with a few hints of grey. he has a long beard but a little shorter than Stoick's. His beard is down in a complicated braid that Astrid did for him. Its fearsome yet magnificent. Alaric has bluish-grey eyes. He serves on the Council along side Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout. He is 52 but can still beat any 20 year old in a match. He is most protective of Astrid since she is the only girl and Alaric's favorite child. Astrid would deny it but she is daddy's little girl. His weapon of choice is a one-sided axe.

The mother Svala. She is kinder than Alaric but not that much. She is one of the strongest women in Berk. That's why she doesn't have a slender build like Astrid instead she is the exact opposite. She isn't fat but average of a normal Viking wife. Svala is 48. She has Light blonde hair like Astrid and blue eyes which Kar and Astrid both have. She and Astrid get into disagreements most of the time but they secretly love each other no doubt. Her favorite weapon are throwing knives and her fists.

"Ok class and that is why you don't disrespect your dragon." Hiccup droned glaring at Snotlout who now is sitting in a water basin.

The class ended and most of the students left.

"Hey Trollelf?" Kar called to his sister Astrid.

"Ugh what do you want Trollbreath." Astrid called back.

"Mom wanted you to help me with my accuracy today with my bow and arrow."

"Seriously do I have too, I was planning on spending the day with Hiccup."

"Did someone say my name?" Hiccup asked after setting a barrel down with the stack.

"Ooooh your boyfriend." Kar sneered.

"Yes my boyfriend you dingus."

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and Kar.

"We can always reschedule Astrid, Toothless has been begging me to take him out more often anyways." Hiccup suggested.

Astrid sighed in defeat. "Fine, Kar go ahead to the clearing where I practice I will meet you there."

Kar gave a victorious smirk and walked out of the academy to go into the forest.

"You know Kar just wants to be just as good as you or Osvif you know."

Astrid turned to face Hiccup. "I know and he will be, he just likes pulling pranks more than training."

"You can thank Tuffnut and Ruffnut for that." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid leaned against the stone wall of the academy.

Astrid cracked a smile. "So since I have to train Kar we can have our date tomorrow night."

Hiccup walks over to her and places his hands on her hips.

Hiccup gave a half smile. "That's fine with me Milady."

Astrid leans up to peck him on the lips.

Hiccup leans into the kiss and places his forearm on the wall near her head.

Astrid cups Hiccup's jaw trying to pull him closer.

Unbeknowst the pair Kar walked back into the academy after getting impatient on waiting for Astrid.

He scans the clearing on the academy and spots Hiccup and Astrid by the barrels making out.

"Eww gross!"

The exclamation startled Hiccup and Astrid causing them to jump apart.

They look to see who interrupted them to find Kar using on of his hands to cover his eyes.

Hiccup turns a bright red and rubs the back of his neck.

Astrid slightly pink face-palms herself.

Kar removes his hand. "I am going to tell mom and dad that instead of training me you were here making out with Hiccup."

Astrid snaps her head up. "You would not dare." She growls at Kar.

Kar gives off a devious smile and starts shaking his head. He starts slowly backpedaling. "Oh I will and then mom would be so angry with you, then you would so get grounded."

"Come on Kar its bad enough she doesn't like Stormfly, I do not want her to not like Hiccup." Astrid said almost pleading.

"I won't say anything to mom if I get to ride Toothless by myself for two hours today." Kar declared.

Astrid looked at Hiccup pleadingly.

Hiccup debated in his head. "Ok little man you have a deal."

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Hiccup whistled for Toothless.

He came bounding up to the academy and stopping in front of Hiccup with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ok bud here's the deal Kar here wants to ride you but you have to promise to take it easy, he is not trained that well yet."

Toothless looked from Hiccup to Kar and nodded his head while making a grunting sound.

"Good." Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch under his chin.

"Ok Kar he is all yours for two hours." Hiccup called to him.

Kar quickly walked up to Toothless and gave him a stroke.

Toothless gave a quick purr. He shakily climbed on the saddle.

Hiccup went around Toothless and Kar to pull the lever on his tail to glide.

Toothless waggled his tail to see his tail out wide open.

"Now hold on tight Kar and don't let go of the bar. Hiccup gestured to the slim bar in front of him to steer Toothless.

Hiccup took the leather chord on the side of Toothless and hooked it to Kar's belt.

"All right your all set." Hiccup said.

He gave Toothless a small pat.

"Ok bud nice and easy."

Toothless shook his hindquarters and bounded out of the academy.

Hiccup and Astrid watched Toothless soar through the clouds and heard Kar laughing.

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Thanks Hiccup I don't know how I could repay you."

"Easy, by letting me take you out on a date right now."

"Ok mister smooth where too?"

Hiccup laced his fingers with hers and gave a little squeeze.

Hiccup lead Astrid out of the academy.

"Its a surprise."


	8. Comfort

**I was able to watch the entire Dawn of the Racers and I'm so unbelievably pumped for seasons 3 and 4 coming in the spring. I just can't to see how Hiccup makes his flight suit and Inferno. I also can't wait to see the development of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship.**

**Takes place during HTTYD 2 both Hiccup and Astrid are 20. (Warning Character Death) (Hiccup nor Astrid dies)**

**One-shot inspired by: **

**images/search?****q=Hiccup+and+Astrid+stoick+dies&FORM=HDRSC2#view=detail&id=5342EA7FE026E13A6166DF654671EF305DE7B9AD&selectedIndex=56**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon 1 or 2.**

* * *

><p>"Dad!" "No!"<p>

Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the way.

BOOM!

Hiccup opened his eyes. All he hears is a deafening ringing in his ears. Hiccup stands up shakily.

He sees a hulking body under a pile of ice. Hiccup quickly recollects his thoughts. His eyes widen in recognition.

Hiccup quickly rushes to the body.

"No!' "Come on, come on!" "Dad?"

Valka rushes over to beside Hiccup and helps him pick up the ice blocks.

By now the rest of the gang lands. They froze once realizing what was going on. They all take off their helmets.

Valka rested her cheek against Stoick's non moving chest.

All was silent waiting for her say. She closes her eyes before lifting her head up. She shook her head.

Hiccup's world just collapsed.

"No, no please no dad please."

Hiccup rested his forehead against Stoick's side. Tears now flowing freely down his face.

He hardly registers Drago laughing flying way on Toothless who has been controlled once again. He took all the dragons, now he was flying to Berk to destroy his only home. It seems that all is lost.

Hiccup on his knees with his head bent down wishing that the blast would have taken him out instead.

Astrid came over. She cradled his back tears running down her cheeks as well. One hand came across and hugged his chest. She drew her knees up and leaned them on Hiccup's back.

Astrid rested her head on his back and set her other hand flat against his back hugging him.

The twins were crying and hugging each other. Fishlegs was crying his eyes out. Snotlout even wiped a few tears away, even though he was trying to be strong. Gobber had a handkerchief and was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

Hiccup registered the warmness coming from his back realizing its Astrid.

At least Hiccup has Astrid in his life and Valka. It would take some time getting used to have a mother but things with Astrid will never change and he thanks Odin for that.

Astrid tightens her hold. He can feel the tears on his back from Astrid but he does not care for his tears are staining the front of his armor.

Valka rubbed his shoulder but he didn't feel it. All he felt was Astrid's warmness and her shaky breathing.

Hiccup let out a couple of anguished sobs that shook his entire body. Astrid put her hand underneath his chest plate and drew calming circles near his collarbone.

Hiccup quieted some. Astrid took her other hand and twirled the braid at the nape of his neck.

Hiccup gritted his teeth and wiped his eyes.

The others stopped crying but were still red faced and puffy eyed.

Astrid loosened her grip and wiped her face.

Hiccup shakily stood up. He clung to Astrid as if she was the only thing that tethered him to the ground.

He had his arm around her waist and held on tightly.

He cleared his throat.

"We need a proper sending off." His voice cracked. It came out hoarse because his throat was raw from crying.

Gobber was the first one to respond. "Aye."

Everyone else just nodded slightly, still wiping stray tears from their eyes.

Gobber, Fishlegs, and Snotlout started working on building the pyre. The Twins were out collecting bows and arrows. Astrid was going to join them until Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Please stay here Astrid." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid nodded and squeezed his hand.

Hiccup pulled Astrid towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck just breathing in her familiar scent.

Astrid kissed his neck and played with his hair.

He reluctantly let go and breathed "Thank you."

Astrid brushed a stray tear from his face and whispered back "For what?"

"For being here in my life, I don't know what I would do without you."

Astrid put her palm on his cheek. Hiccup leaned into it and kissed her palm.

Valka was preparing Stoick's body for a sending off.

The Twins came back quickly since the battlefield was littered with them.

The rest finished the pyre and decorated it for a chief.

It took all of them to load Stoick's body on the pyre. They covered him with a blanket and put his helmet on his chest.

Hiccup pushed off the pyre. They waited in silence until the pyre was far enough away.

The Twins handed out all of the bows and arrows to the group.

Hiccup dipped his arrow in a small puddle of oil and used Inferno to light it.

He went around an ignited everyone's before stepping back in his place beside Astrid.

Gobber wanted to say a few words first. "Stoick the Vast the beloved chief and father of Berk, may all the Gods and Valkyries be preparing a huge feast in your honor and we all hope you the best in Valhalla my old friend."

Fishlegs had to wipe away some tears forming in his eyes and Snotlout sniffed loudly.

Hiccup exhaled eyeing his target which is the pyre. He notches his arrow and lets it fly.

The arrow hits the blanket igniting it and everything around it.

The rest of the group fired after Hiccup. Each arrow hitting some part of the pyre.

They watched it silence as the pyre carried their beloved chief and father away to Valhalla.

Astrid took Hiccup's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze like everything was going to be fine.

Hiccup squeezed back and gave a small smile to her.

Astrid will always be by his side no matter what and he was grateful.


	9. Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon all rights belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p>After the battle with Drago and Hiccup named chief, Berk began to rebuild their homes and dispose of the towering shards of ice that the Bewilderbeast once reigned down.<p>

"Okay guys, that's enough for today, we will continue construction tomorrow." called Hiccup.

The villagers nodded in agreement and some murmured "Aye Chief."

_"Chief." Hiccup thought._

He still could not believe that him, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, would ever be chief but, here he was leading Berk. Some of his friends even call him chief when it involves the village but, when they re just having fun and goofing off they call him Hiccup.

The villagers never got to properly say their goodbyes to the late chief Stoick the Vast but, Hiccup made sure that he will always be remembered. Hiccup decided to have the stone masons carve out Stoick's face in the side of the mountain next to the Great Hall and he was going to throw a gigantic feast tomorrow night at the Mead Hall in his honor.

It was getting late, the Sun started to descend down into the ground. Hiccup flew back to his house after dismounting from Toothless who proceeded up the stairs to his rock slab of a bed. Valka was not home since she likes to take Cloudjumper out for a night flight.

Hiccup heard someone enter behind him. He did not need to turn around to know it was Astrid.

"Come to check on me Milady?" Hiccup said facing towards her.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay and that you do not work yourself to death." Astrid replied back putting her hands on her hips.

Hiccup gave her a weary smile. They went up to his chamber to talk about the future building plans for Berk.

It was almost midnight and Hiccup was still debating about the plans.

"Okay Babe, I think that's enough planning for one night."

"Aw come on Astrid I need to get this done by tomorrow."

Astrid sighed and dragged Hiccup to bed. Now seeing Hiccup's face up close she realized how exhausted he really is.

He was trying to unbuckle his flight suit but his hands kept fumbling with the clasp. Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

"Here I got it."

Astrid helped take off his flight suit. Hiccup slipped off his shirt over his head and unhooked his prosthetic and set it by his bedside.

"I was hoping we could throw a feast in Dad's honor tomorrow night since the rest of the village did not get to say goodbye." Hiccup muttered.

Astrid nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I think the village and Stoick would like that."

Hiccup sat down on his bed and Astrid sat down behind him to rub his sore/tense back.

"He was really looking forward to see us wed." Hiccup chuckled slightly.

"He was so proud of us, to bad he will miss it." continued Hiccup who was now looking down at the wooden floor.

"He will always be watching us Hiccup, from Valhalla and he would probably show every God how proud he is of us, of you." Astrid explained.

Hiccup didn't realize he was silently crying until Astrid wiped a rolling tear from his face.

"I wish we had more time Astrid, we just started to spend time together." Hiccup sobbed.

Astrid was trying so hard to be the stable rock for him at this moment.

"I know it didn't seem like you guys had a lot of time but he always loved you way before you found Toothless and he was always proud of you no matter what."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair tears coming down steadily.

Hiccup never got a chance to mourn properly because of all of the cheifing but now that he is finally alone he broke down.

Astrid wrapped both arms around him and hugged his back. She kissed his neck reassuringly.

She raked her nails against his chest in a slow soothingly manner.

Hiccup calmed down after awhile and the tears and finally stopped being shed.

Astrid unwrapped her arms from her back hug.

Hiccup looked up for the first time from his hands after the heat loss.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gave a small smile. "Home before my dad lopes my head off with his axe."

"Can you please stay with me tonight?"

"Mom won't be back for a while because of her flight and I just can't stand being alone tonight." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid nodded understandingly. She removed her shoulder pads along with her hood and spiked skirt.

They both crawled in bed.

Astrid was on her side while Hiccup spooned her. He had a protective arm around her holding her close to him.

Astrid felt his warm chest up against her back. She heard Hiccup's deep breathing which means he has already fallen asleep.

She focused on the closeness of their bodies and the steady beat of Hiccup's heart before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Love on the Trainingfield

**I will have the first chapter of my new HTTYD modern au up by this weekend hopefully. I might post it earlier if I can. **

**Hiccup and Astrid are both 18 so pre-HTTYD 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p>The six original riders were stood slightly behind Gobber who was giving directions to their oldest class of students which is 16.<p>

"Ok class instead of our usual dragon exercises, we brought Gobber here today to teach you all how to defend yourself incase your dragon is not with you." Hiccup explained.

Gustav piped up. "Why is Gobber teaching us how to fight instead of you?"

Astrid spoke for Hiccup. "Gobber was in charge of training teens like you to fight and kill dragons but since Hiccup made peace he is now the blacksmith and dragon dentist."

Gustav gave a curt nod of understandment.

"Righty ho, now lets get started, Snotlout I will need you for a moment."

Snotlout gave a smug grin and stepped up to stand beside Gobber.

"Ok Snotlout attack me." Gobber challenged.

Snotlout looked at Gobber with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Do not question me lad just do it."

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders and charged at Gobber.

Gobber side stepped him and grabbed Snotlout's collar with his hooked hand, flipping him over on his back. Snotlout grunted from having the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to reveal a smirking Gobber in front of him.

"I did not think you had any moves left." Snotlout wheezed out.

Gobber helped Snotlout to his feet. Still grasping his hand he said "I still have plenty of moves up my sleeve lad."

"Just because your opponent might be older or weaker then you does not mean you should underestimate them."

Gobber motioned for Hiccup to come forward and stand beside him.

"Take Hiccup for example." Gobber continued.

"He is not your typical Viking, he is smaller and more lithe than most Vikings."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you for summing that up." He said deadpanned.

"But he can easily and efficiently take out a Viking as anyone else can."

"I like to see you try." piped up a confident voice.

Hiccup turned around to face the challenger.

A chorus of students oohed and others giggled at the challenge. Most of the students know about Hiccup and Astrid relationship.

Astrid stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um are sure Astrid?"

"I mean it would be unfair fight and I don't really want to hurt you." Hiccup replied sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Astrid replied back sarcastically with one of her eyebrows quirked.

Hiccup let out a huff. "Fine we will spar then just to prove you wrong but, it is not going to end like the last time we sparred when we were sixteen." Hiccup bit back while gesturing to her.

Someone from the group of trainees shouted out "What happened?"

Fishlegs answered since Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be staring each other down and playfully bantering.

"When we were sixteen we were all doing the same exercise you all are doing today, Hiccup and Astrid sparred each other resulting of Astrid pinning Hiccup on his stomach and dislocating his shoulder." Fishlegs answered in a matter of fact tone of voice.

By now Snotlout retreated back to stand beside Tuffnut who was trying hard to not laugh by covering his mouth with his hand but, failing miserably.

Snotlout just crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

Astrid was the first to attack. She let out a battle cry and charged at Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed her waist and flipped her over his head. Unbeknownst to Hiccup Astrid did a cartwheel and recover quickly.

Hiccup turned his head expecting Astrid to be on the ground but he was shocked when Astrid tackled him to the hard ground.

He landed with a thump, he hurriedly turned so his back on the cold ground instead.

Ruffnut snickered "Ooh love on the training field."

The riders and students laughed at the funny comment.

The fighting couple ignored her.

Hiccup took his right let and hooked Astrid ankle. He used his body weight to flip them over.

Hiccup was on top of Astrid with one of his elbows supporting him so he is not fully crushing Astrid.

Hiccup panted and gave a victorious smirk.

"Hiccup!" Astrid whined trying to push Hiccup off of her but to no avail.

Hiccup chuckled lightly and looked into Astrid's ocean blue eyes.

She gave him a small smile while focusing on his forest green eyes.

With out them realizing it, they moved closer to each other until their noses were brushing each others.

Before they could kiss though Gobber cleared his throat awkwardly.

The couple looked up to realize that the students were watching them with mixed emotions.

The boys were looking way in disgust and the girls were looking at them with wide eyes and smiling faces.

They turned a crimson red and Astrid buried her head in the crook of Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup lifted himself up off of Astrid and helped her up as well.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and stood beside her. He stole a quick kiss from her before facing Gobber.

"Aww!" could be heard from the girls while the boys let out disgusted groans.

"Ok um partner up everyone and practice the move I just showed to all of you but, please partner up with someone from the same gender!" Gobber instructed.

The trainees split and spread out across the academy practicing the moves with their partners.

Hiccup and Astrid's blush was now a faint pink.

Gobber turned to face the couple.

"Hiccup I am proud of you but please try to keep your feelings down same goes fro you Astrid, so no more love on the training field."

Hiccup took a glimpse at Astrid and smiled before answering Gobber.

"I will try but I make no promises."


	11. Can I Have This Dance

**This is going to be a songfic. I am bringing it back to my younger childhood days. The song is Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3.**

**Hiccup and Astrid are both 20. Stoick is alive for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the Mead Hall for a celebration and feast. It was the celebration of the harvest and Stoick throws a feast and party in the Mead Hall every year, it was tradition.<p>

Hiccup rested his back against an unoccupied wall sipping his mug of mead. It was late but not late enough that every Viking was drunk. Vikings were dancing with around the huge room, Vikings playing drinking games and getting hammered, some just laughing and talking.

Hiccup scanned the room for one particular person. He makes eye contact with her across the vast room. He makes his way over to her.

He sees her sipping mead sitting on one of the tables, once and awhile she would turn down Vikings who asked her to dance. She was only interested in dancing with one person tonight which happened to be the man walking over to her now.

Hiccup takes a seat beside taking a drink of his mead.

"How is your evening so far Milady?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine just kind of bored."

"Yeah I'm not really much for feasts."

Astrid turns her head to look at Hiccup.

"Do you want to dance?" Astrid queried.

Hiccup takes a chance and glances at her.

"I will be honest Astrid I am not much of a dancer and besides-Hiccup lifts up his peg leg and gestures to it-I can't really dance now anyways."

Astrid took his arm.

"Come on Hiccup I will teach you, dancing isn't that hard."

"I don't know Astrid I really don't want to fall on my face."

"I won't let you face plant Hiccup please for me."

Hiccup lets out a sigh "Fine."

Astrid smiles and drags hi on the dance floor.

He does a quick survey of the dance floor.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut are surprisingly dancing and Stoick and Valka are holding each other close whispering to each other.

**Bold means Hiccup.**

_Italics mean Astrid._

**_Bold and Italics mean together._**

The music starts up to a steady rhythm.

_"Take my hand, take a breath." _

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and takes a deep breath and releases it.

_"Pull me close and take one step." _

Hiccup pulls Astrid close to him, placing one hand on her waist while the other is still holding her hand. He looks at his feet and takes on step.

Astrid tilts Hiccup's chin up so his eyes flicked toward hers.

_"Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide."_

Hiccup gains a wave of confidents and smiles at Astrid who returns it.

**"Won't you promise me."**

_("Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget.")_

**"We'll keep dancing"**

_("To keep dancing")_

**_"Wherever we go next."_**

Hiccup and Astrid pick up the pace and now other Vikings begin to notice the couple.

**_"Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you."_**

**_"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."_**

Hiccup gains enough confidents to gently twirl her. He manages it with relief and brings her back to him.

Hiccup and Astrid are now moving every where in the room with some Vikings watching them, among them is Stoick and Valka with smiles on their faces.

_**"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."**_

_"So can I have this dance."_

**("Can I have this dance.")**

They slow their steps and look into each others eyes smiling wide.

_**"Can I have this dance."**_

Hiccup smirks at her taking the lead.

**"Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me."**

**"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall."**

Hiccup gently dips Astrid.

**"You know I'll catch you threw it all."**

**"And you can't keep us apart."**

_("Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart.")_

**"Cause my heart is'**

_("Cause my heart is")_

**_"Wherever you are."_**

They pick up the pace once more. Hiccup lifts Astrid off the ground while gently spinning himself.

_**"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you."**_

Hiccup brings her back on ground and tugs her closer. Astrid brushes a hand across his cheek.

**_"It's one in a million, a chances of feeling the way we do."_**

**_"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_**

Hiccup twirls Astrid again but faster.

_"So can I have this dance."_

**("Can I have this dance.")**

_**"Can I have this dance."**_

_"Oh no mountains too high enough,"_

**_"Oceans too wide."_**

**_"Cause together or not, our dancing won't stop."_**

_"Let it rain,"_

**_"Let it pour."_**

**_"What we have is worth fighting for."_**

**_"You know that I believe, that we were meant to be."_**

They slow down again.

Astrid cups both her hands around his jaw, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.

_**"It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you."**_

_("Like you.")_

They speed back up once again. Mostly all the Vikings stood and watched the young couple. Even Tuffnut and Snotlout stopped their drinking contest to watch them. it was just Hiccup and Astrid on the dance floor.

_**"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."**_

_("Way we do.")_

**_"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_**

They slow down.

_"So can I have this dance."_

**("Can I have this dance.")**

Hiccup twirls her gently.

_**"Can I have this dance."**_

_"Can I have"_

**_"This dance."_**

They slow until they are just staring into each others eyes.

_**"Can I have this dance."**_

Hiccup places both of his hands on her waist. Astrid wraps her hands around his neck.

The song slowly ends hitting the last note, they both lean in and press their lips to each others in a slow kiss.

They parted once hearing the Mead Hall echo with loud claps of the Vikings.

Astrid wraps herself around one of his arms and turns a faint pink.

Hiccup uses his free hand to scratch the back of his neck turning redder than Astrid.

He looks over and sees Stoick with one of his arms wrapped around Valka's waist. Valka gave a hearty smile to Hiccup. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Valka was proud that Hiccup found someone who truly cared about him and that he expressed the same feelings.

Hiccup glances down at Astrid hugging his arm.

"Care to take a night flight with me Milady?" Hiccup asked her softly.

Astrid looks up at him.

"I would love to."

Hiccup leads her out the doors and whistles for Toothless.

Toothless gurgles a greeting to both of them which they return by scratching him much to his pleasure.

Hiccup mounts Toothless and helps Astrid take position behind him.

She wraps her arms around his midsection and placing her head on his shoulder.

They take off nice and easily into the night under the full moon and stars.


	12. Family Reunion Part 1

**I might be taking some time off of these one-shots to focus on my new story Road To Victory. Its my first modern au and the first chapter is up now like I promised. Feel free to check it out. **

**Hiccup and Astrid are 20, takes place after HTTYD 2, Stoick is alive. This will be multiple one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon all rights belong to DreamWorks and author Cressida Crowell.**

* * *

><p>Berk has been rebuilt back to its former glory and in good timing.<p>

Stoick held a piece of parchment he received just now looking over it, it seems that his family is coming to Berk for a visit for about a week.

Stoick called over Valka.

"Val look at this my family is coming by tomorrow, my brothers Stein, Rodmar, my sister Grima and Rodmar's son Folkmar."

Valka grabbed the parchment from Stoick's meaty hands.

"I will tell Hiccup the news, the last time they family was over was when Hiccup was 7."

Stoick nodded taking back the parchment paper and rolled it up."

Valka went up stairs and knocked on Hiccup's closed door.

She heard a muffled "Come in."

Valka walked in to see Hiccup working on his map with Toothless lounging lazily by his side. Hiccup patted Toothless absentmindedly.

Hiccup looked up from his journal turned map to see Valka. He gave her a heart warming smile.

"Hiccup we just now received a parchment from your father's family Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar are coming tomorrow for a visit and they are going to be staying for a week."

Hiccup's expression darkened. Toothless seeing his rider turn unhappy cooed. Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"Serious they are coming here tomorrow which is Thorsday?"

Valka nodded her head.

Hiccup let out a sigh. "Okay." "Thanks for telling me mom."

Valka gave him a warm smile and retreated back down stairs.

When Valka left Hiccup let his head fall on the desk with a loud thunk.

Toothless cooed.

"I know bud I should be happy that my family is coming but they all hate me."

"Folkmar is my age and all he did was make fun of me and my aunt and uncles said behind my back how useless I am but I am going to prove how wrong they are."

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile and licked him.

* * *

><p>Stoick ordered Hiccup to hide all of the dragons.<p>

Stoick's family still killed dragons sadly.

Hiccup walked in to the academy seeing that everyone is all ready there.

"I can not believe we have to hide our dragons for this, they are family!" Snotlout whined.

"I hope I could possibly try to convince them that dragons are good then maybe they will see it our way." Hiccup suggested.

"I don't know Hiccup I heard Folkmar is coming." Fishlegs cringed.

"Don't worry Fishlegs, Folkmar could have changed and probably found that locking you in the academy boring now."

"And you will have all of us backing you up." Astrid pipes up.

"I hope Folkmar doesn't still think I am useless again."

Astrid laced her fingers with his.

"You will be fine Hiccup."

The horn blew signaling the arrival of their ship.

"They are here guys let s get this over with." Hiccup said deadpanned.

They all made their way to the docks.

Stoick and Valka were all ready there to greet them.

The first one to step off was Stein followed by Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar.

Folkmar was the same height as Hiccup but he had bulging muscles like most of the Haddocks.

He stood face to face with Hiccup. He smirked.

"Well isn't it the little runt Hiccup, at least you grew height wise."

Hiccup just steeled his jaw.

"So Stoick still have dragon problems around here?" Rodmar asked.

"No not at all."

"Such a shame I have been wanting to go on a dragon hunt." Grima pouted.

The Berkians tried their hardest not to cringe at the statement.

Folkmar lazily swung his sword around.

"I want to go dragon hunting, I haven't had a dragon pelt for my wall in forever, maybe we can find a Night Fury."

Hiccup took a step forward towards Folkmar but Astrid grabbed his arm shaking her head not to.

Hiccup let out a low growl.

Stoick then suggested to all go to the Mead Hall for a banqueted he prepared for them.

"I swear to the gods if he mentions about wanting to slay a dragon one more time..." Hiccup growled to Astrid under his breath.

Astrid had never seen Hiccup so livid before.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's chin forcing him to stop and look into her eyes.

"Hiccup you have to calm down okay, everything will be fine all of the dragons are deep in the woods out of reach."

Hiccup looked more visibly relaxed.

"What would I do with out you Astrid."

"Probably dead by now." Astrid replied back heavy with sarcasm.

The gang sat at there usual table in the Mead Hall. Folkmar joined them at their table soon after.

"Hiccup you never introduced me to your "friends."

Hiccup scowled. "Fine Folkmar, this is Tuffnut, Riffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid.

Folkmar's eyes landed on Astrid and was instantly intrigued by her beauty.

"Ah divine beauty isn't it?" Folkmar said trying to flirt.

Astrid crossed her arms and scowled. She moved closer to Hiccup.

"What you don't like what you see?" Folkmar replied flexing his bicep.

Astrid whispered to Hiccup "Folkmar is like Dagur and Snotlout combined."

Hiccup whispered back "NOw you understand why I can not stand him."

This made Astrid chuckle.

Folkmar started to get annoyed because he did not know what Hiccup just said to make her laugh.

Folkmar cleared his throat. "So Hiccup how many dragons have you killed?"

The whole table quieted down at the question.

Hiccup clenched his fist under the table making his knuckles turn white. Astrid placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

He briefly looked at her, she shook her head slightly telling him not too.

"It is killing Hiccup inside that he can't show his stubborn family the great life with dragons.

"I have killed thousands of them." Hiccup choked out.

"Really now, whats you favorite end move?" "I like stabbing it in the stomach and let it suffer."

By now the whole table wanted to strangle Folkmar for his cruelty against dragons.

"Lets change to a different topic." Fishlegs suggested nervously.

Folkmar being non the wiser just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then." "How did you lose your leg Hiccup?"

"Uh...umm." Hiccup started to panic a little.

Astrid piped up. "He lost it in a forge accident."

Folkmar laughed. "Ah Hiccup still the clumsy one of the family."

Folkmar turned his attention once again to Astrid.

"So Astrid are you seeing anyone recently?"

Astrid scowled again and ignored him.

"Come on Astrid I mean look at me I am amazing, all of the women at my village want a piece of me."

"I am an heir to the throne I can give you anything." Folkmar continued while wiggling his eyebrows.

Astrid groaned. "You sound just like Snotlout."

"Hey!"

"I am way better at flirting." Snotlout pouted.

"Come on divine beauty give me a chance."

"Leave her alone Folkmar." Hiccup growled at him.

"Excuse me but this doesn't concern you runt."

Hiccup gritted his teeth.

Folkmar had his mouth in a shape of a an o.

"I get you think you have a chance with her don't you, all little Hiccup has a crush on a babe that is way out of his league."

Folkmar barked out a laugh.

"Now Astrid I will ask you one more time to date me."

Astrid crossed her arms. "I rather have my head chopped off by an axe." She sneered at him.

Folkmar shrugged.

"Whatever whore." Folkmar said into his tank of mead.

Astrid stood up ready to pound him but Hiccup beat her to it.

Hiccup leaped across the table and tackled Folkmar.

He gave a good punch to Folkmar's jaw.

By now everyone stopped and looked at the commotion.

Hiccup grabbed Folkmar by his shirt and slammed him in the ground.

"I swear to gods if you ever call Astrid that again I will do much worse than that bruised jaw."

Snotlout and Tuffnut dragged Hiccup off of Folkmar.

They grabbed both of his arms trying to hold him back.

"Let it go cuz, he isn't worth it." Snotlout grunted trying to calm him down.

Stoick and the others tried to make there way through.

Astrid cupped Hiccup's face with both hands forcing him to look at her.

"Hiccup look at me, its over okay calm down, I am fine, cool off and I will come to your place okay."

Hiccup gradually calmed almost.

Stoick's voice boomed through the hall. "What in the name of Thor is going on here?"

Valka, Rodmar, Stein, and Grima trailing behind him.

Stoick sees Folkmar on the ground holding his jaw and Snotlout and Tuffnut trying to hold back Hiccup.

Snotlout and Tuffnut let go of Hiccup since Astrid talked to him.

"Stoick what is the meaning of this?" "Your son attacked my son for no reason!" Rodmar exclaimed to his brother.

"Now there has to be a reasonable explanation right Hiccup?"

Hiccup growled and burst his way out of the Mead Hall and into the night.

Rodmar helped his son stand up while Grima got him a block of ice.

"Stoick Hiccup almost broke my son's jaw!"

Stoick turned to Fishlegs since he is the most honest one out of the group.

"Fishlegs wait exactly happen?"

Fishlegs twiddled his thumbs and stuttered "Folkmar was flirting with Astrid mult-multiply times and Hiccup warned him."

"He gave Astrid one more chance to except his offer but she refused and Folkmar called Astrid a terrible name."

"And what name is that Fishlegs?" The chief asked.

"My mom told me to never call a women that ever so I refrain from saying it."

Stoick sighed. "Snotlout what did he call her."

Stoick picked Snotlout because he always says what's on his mind.

Snotlout looked down at his finger nails cleaning the dirt underneath them and casually said "Whore." with a bored expression on his face.

There was collective gasps from the crowd.

Stoick grunted and turned to Folkmar who didn't seem guilty at all.

Calling a women a whore is the ultimate degrading name for women.

"Is this true Folkmar."

Folkmar just snorted. "Um of course she is one anyway if she didn't accept my offer."

"Why you little..." Astrid stomped forward only to be held back by Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Stoick filled with anger for Folkmar calling his future daughter in-law that degrading name.

"Folkmar get yourself cleaned up and settled at my house then we will talk."

"Banquet is over everyone return to your homes!" Stoick called out to the crowd.

Astrid went out the door to the Haddock residents.

She was going to stay there for a couple of nights because her mom, dad and Kar went on a hunting trip.

She entered the Haddock household and straight up to Hiccup's room.

She found him laying on his back with his arms stretched out wide looking at the ceiling on his bed.

She sat beside him on the bed not saying a word.

She just sat there combing through his hair comfortingly.

"I never got to thank you Hiccup for sticking up for me back there." Astrid said softly.

Hiccup looked at Astrid for the first time.

"You don't need to thank me for that, you could have easily beaten him to a pulp." Hiccup replied back just as soft.

Hiccup sat up and clasped his hands together and ran them through his hair while letting out a sigh.

"I should have never exploded like that."

"No one blames you Hiccup."

"I know."

Astrid yawned followed by Hiccup.

"We should go to bed before everyone else arrives." Hiccup suggested.

"I agree."

Astrid took off her spiked skirt, shoulder pads and hood.

Hiccup already took off his flight gear so he proceeded to unclasp his prosthetic and placed beside his bed and lifted his green tunic over his head.

Astrid blew out the candles and curled into Hiccup's chest. Hiccup wrapped an arm over her waist.

They fell asleep hoping that Hiccup does not have to pay the price tomorrow.


	13. Family Reunion Part 2

**Happy that people are enjoying my Road To Victory story.**

**Continuation of previous one-shot Family reunion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Later that night Folkmar got himself cleaned up and got a stern talking to by Stoick. He went to Stoick's house to settle in and sleep.<p>

Grima and Rodmar got the spare beds up stairs and Stein got the couch. Stoick forgetting that Astrid was going to spend the night with them for her family was on a hunting voyage was all ready in Hiccup's room. Stoick quietly opened the door with Folkmar in tow.

They both peaked inside to see Astrid curled up to Hiccup's chest. Stoick had a small smile on his face while Folkmar snorted in disgust and jealousy.

_"How did Hiccup of all people snag a girl as beautiful as what's her name...uh right Astrid." Folkmar thought._

After all the family still thinks as Hiccup as a screw up.

"I am sorry Folkmar I forgot that Astrid was staying over for a couple of days since her family is out on a hunting voyage." Stoick talked softly not to disturb the other six people sleeping in the almost crowded household.

"Its all right uncle." Folkmar said brushing it off coolly.

Folkmar made himself comfortable out on the living room floor next to the couch his Uncle Stein is occupying.

* * *

><p>Hiccup put his hand behind his head and groggily opened his eyes. He looks next to him to find Astrid all ready awake and watching him with mild fascination.<p>

"Its about time you woke up." Astrid sighed sleepily.

Hiccup gave a slight chuckle. "Well you know me being back to the village fuck up is hard work."

Astrid lazily punches his side. "Hiccup why would you think that its been 3 years."

Hiccup rubbed his side where Astrid punched him. "The dragons aren't here and the rest of my family still thinks I am a screw up so why not play the part."

Astrid wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Dragons don't make you who you are Hiccup." "It just took dragons to make everyone else realize how amazing you are."

Hiccup snorted. "It doesn't feel that way, I mean sometimes I think the villagers only like me because I was able to train dragons."

"That's not true Hiccup." "There are other amazing things you could do."

Hiccup turned his to look at Astrid. "Oh yeah?" "Like what?" Hiccup said words laced with sarcasm.

Astrid took his unused hand and started trace his palm.

"Like your smithing for example, you made everything." "From Toothless's tail fin to your prosthetic, flight suit, fire prevention, and lets not forget Inferno!"

Hiccup smiled down at Astrid seeing her talk in wonder about his inventions like a child made him feel tingly and warm inside.

Hiccup grinned. "Go on."

Astrid breathed out a laugh. "You are brave, insanely smart, problem solver, quick thinker and most importantly stubborn."

Hiccup's grin widened and swung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Thank you Astrid."

She shrugged. "That's what girlfriends are here for, now come on lazy bones we need to get up."

Astrid lightly hit his stomach.

Hiccup groaned but complied anyway.

Astrid put back on her shoulder pads, hood and spiked skirt. Hiccup buckled in his prosthetic and flipped his long sleeved green tunic over his head.

Astrid helped Hiccup secure pieces of his flight suit on his body.

They tip-toed downstairs kind of hoping to sneak out to snag some breakfast at the Mead Hall with the rest of the gang.

"Ah there they are." Stoick's voice boomed.

Hiccup and Astrid flinched. They were trying to avoid contact with the rest of the family but it appears everyone is up.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Uh hey dad."

"Care for some breakfast Hiccup?" Grima asked.

"Uh no thanks we were just going to get some breakfast at the hall with the gang." He said sheepishly gesturing to himself and Astrid.

Some of the family members turned noticing Astrid for the first time.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Stein asked.

"Yeah I guess I didn't introduce her to all of you yet...well everyone this is my girlfriend Astrid Hofferson."

"Why the Hofferson clan, full of mighty warriors." Rodmar remarked.

"Do you specialize in a weapon my dear?" Grima queried.

"I use a double bladed axe." Astrid answered.

"Ah so you take after your father." Stein stated.

Astrid just nodded her head.

"Then the question is what is a Hofferson doing with a hiccup?" Rodmar wondered quietly.

But mostly everyone heard him.

Valka and Stoick flinched, Astrid looked ready to punch the day lights out of some one and Hiccup just looked down at the ground.

Valka was the one to break the silence. "IF you two are going to the Mead Hall why don't you bring Folkmar with you."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Grima, Rodmar, and Stein want to see a tour around Berk so Folkmar is going to join you."

Hiccup sighed through his nose. "Alright."

"Come on Folkmar lets go." Hiccup said deadpanned.

Folkmar looked just as pissed that he has to spend the whole day with a hiccup and his lame friends, except Astrid. He much rather be in the forest hunting and tracking dragons for a new pelt.

Hiccup and Astrid lead Folkmar to the Mead Hall conversing quietly while Folkmar looking bored lagged a few paces behind.

They arrived at the Mead Hall. The rest of the gang was already there talking and laughing. Hiccup and Astrid took to their normal spots beside each other. They always kept the same table and the same seats. Their table was the seventh table back. They always sat Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut facing the wall and FIshlegs, Hiccup and Astrid facing towards the chief's table which was at the front of the hall.

Folkmar sat on the other side of Snotlout who grimaced and tried to move closer to Tuffnut.

Even though they were related buy cousinhood Snotlout couldn't care for the guy he was way more conceited then Snotlout. Even though Snotlout wouldn't admit it he hated the way he treats Hiccup and even disrespected Astrid. I mean yeah Snotlou tflirts with her but its innocent fun and would never degrade Astrid; he does not have a death wish.

**Stoick's POV**

Stoick was now showing Rodmar and Stein around Berk, Grima decided to spend the day with Valka and do some sewing and needlework.

"So Stoick how is it around here?" "Any dragon raids recently?" Stein asked.

Stoick pretended to think. "No not recently we had one last week."

Stein nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I was thinking of moving back here recently and giving my tribe to Stein here." Rodmar thought out loud.

"And why would you do that?" Stoick asked puzzled."

"So I can help Folkmar groomed to be the next chief after you of course." Rodmar replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Folkmar isn't going to be chief Hiccup is of course." Stoick said.

Stein and Rodmar stopped there walking and laughed.

"You can't be serious brother?" "Hiccup is not even an option." Stein tried to reason.

"And why wouldn't he?" Stoick queried slightly pissed on how his older brothers are judging Hiccup.

"Look at him!" "He hardly as any muscle on the small body of his, he is the most accident prone boy alive." Rodmar replied.

"I even heard how he lost his foot, when I first saw it I thought he lost it proudly defending Berk from dragons but he ended losing it in a forge accident." Stein went on.

"Hiccup made a lot of contributions to Berk." Stoick argued.

"He built this fire prevention system, he makes extraordinary weapons." Stoick continued.

Rodmar put a firm hand on Stoick's shoulder. "Look Hiccup has gotten a little better since the last time we have visited but they aren't qualities that a real Viking chief possesses."

"If you two think that Hiccup is unfit to be chief then the title goes to Snotlout."

Rodmar snorted. "Lets be honest here, Snotlout has no common sense at all, sure he had the muscle to back him up but he doesn't have the brains."

"Then Rodmar what qualities do people have to retain to be a great chief then?" Stoick asked him with one of his eyebrows quirked.

"Easy a chief needs to be strong like any Viking warrior, agile, can make tough decisions, doesn't let people trample all over him, doesn't let people control his life but most importantly needs to be a dragon killer." "All of those qualities are in Folkmar."

It was Stoick's turn to snort. "Oh please my villagers would hate Folkmar especially after he degraded Astrid like that."

Rodmar shook his finger at him. "That reminds me, you need to keep a better handle on your boy little brother he could have seriously injured Folkmar."

Stoick's jaw dropped. "You have to be kidding me Rodmar it was Folkmar's fault in the first place for disrespecting his lady like that."

Rodmar shook his head to disagree. "If a lady was back talking me I would have punished her immediately."

Stoick dropped the subject not wanting to escalate even more than it all ready has. He refrained himself from saying _"I guess that's why your wife left you." _and kept his mouth shut.

Stoick sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lets just continue with the tour."

Stein and Rodmar nodded and remained silent for the rest of the tour.


	14. Family Reunion Part 3

**I didn't know that this one-shot was going to be popular. I will have my Road to Victory chapter 3 up by this weekend for those who are wondering. This will be the last part of Family Reunion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p>The gang ate quietly with a few glares at Folkmar; which he didn't seem to care and sometimes smirk at them. Usually after the Mead Hall they would dragon train but because of Folkmar and the rest of the visiting family they cannot.<p>

Hiccup missed Toothless terribly. He would sometimes sneak out into the forest to seem him. Instead of dragon training they will just have to pretend to practice fighting them.

"Okay Folkmar welcome to the academy-er I mean Kill Ring." Hiccup fumbled.

The rest of the gang grimaced at the slip up and the fact that they have to call the academy a Kill Ring again.

Folkmar didn't seem to notice the slip up and instead admired the bin of weapons.

Folkmar turned abruptly to them all having a sudden idea.

"Who wants to do hand-to-hand combat with me?"

Fishlegs was the first to make up an excuse.

"Ooh sorry Folkmar I forgot I have to help my dad fish today..."

"Its okay fishface you wouldn't be much of an opponent anyway."

Fishlegs scurried out of the academy away from being bodily harmed.

"Jeez you know what Tuffnut isn't feeling well right now and I will have to take care of him." Ruffnut excused herself and Tuffnut who looked at her confused.

"But I am perfectly fine-"

Ruffnut quickly punches him in the face making him collapse.

"Oops see I have to go take care of him until he wakes up now." Ruffnut said shrugging.

Ruffnut drags Tuffnut's limp body out of the entrance way towards their house.

Snotlout was the next to go surprisingly. He put his hand on his ear pretending to hear something.

"Oh I think I hear my dad calling me Folkmar I will see you later."

Snotlout jogged out.

Then it was Astrid but she did not make up an excuse.

"Yeah um no I need to help my brother practice."

She kissed Hiccup's cheek and giving Folkmar a glare before leaving.

Once she left Folkmar smirked at Hiccup.

"I guess it is just you and me Hiccup."

Folkmar cracked his neck.

Hiccup gulped.

"I do not know about this Folkmar, I mean you will probably win with out even trying."

"I am a lousy fighter." Hiccup continued to insult himself so Folkmar would back off.

"Don't worry Hiccup I am not going to hurt you hard atleast."

"Come on Hiccup one round how does that sound?"

Hiccup giving up the weak approach relied on his old pal sarcasm.

Hiccup tacked off the reasons on his fingers. "Um crazy, insane, stupid."

Folkmar just shrugged and took a swing anyways.

Hiccup dodged it by a few inches from his face.

Folkmar came back at him again and kicked Hiccup in the gut.

Hiccup doubled over in pain trying to get some air to return into his lungs.

"This is revenge Hiccup for what happened last night, you made a fool of me and I will not be fooled by a runt of a hiccup!"

There is that word again runt. Hiccup hates to be called a runt. Its like Marty Mcfly with being called a chicken. (Back To The Future reference there, watch the movies they are good.)

"What did you just call me?" Hiccup said threateningly.

Folkmar smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "A runt."

Hiccup swung a fist at Folkmar and was able to snag him in the side.

Folkmar infuriated punched Hiccup in the eyebrow causing his eyebrow to split open.

Hiccup stumbled back and held a hand above his eye.

He looked at his hand to see drops on blood on it.

Before he could recover Folkmar tackled him to the ground.

Hiccup tried to cover his face the best he could but Folkmar still got some punches in.

Hiccup let out a strangled cry of "Toothless!"

Deep in the forest a certain Night Fury had his ears perked up.

He heard the cry of his beloved owner and let a low growl.

Toothless tried to fly but fell back down flapping his wings as hard as he can but with out his tail his attempts were futile.

Toothless had no choice but to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Folkmar was still beating on poor Hiccup.

His jaw started to swell and the blood of his split eyebrow is now rolling down the side of his face.

A sudden roar irrupted from entrance of the academy causing Folkmar to look up mid punch.

There stood an angry Night Fury his eyes in slits and smoke coming out of his nostrils.

Folkmar quickly stood up and backed up to the back wall of the academy.

Hiccup managed to make it on his all fours.

Toothless moved towards Hiccup cautiously.

Folkmar pointed at Toothless scared as hell.

"Hic-Hiccup don't move there is a Night Fur-Fury right behind you."

Hiccup looked behind him to see Toothless inching forward.

Folkmar let out a girly piercing scream.

The scream alerted the whole village.

Rodmar looked alarmed. "That sounds like Folkmar, come on!"

Stoick, Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Valka were at the house when they heard the scream and rushed to the source.

The other 5 dragon riders heard the scream too and went towards it.

They all arrive at the academy at the same time to see Folkmar backed into a wall with Hiccup on his hands and knees with Toothless beside him growling menacingly at Folkmar.

"Night Fury!" Rodmar cried.

Getting the attention of Toothless, Hiccup and Folkmar.

"Dad you have to help me!" "Quickly kill it."

The Rodmar and Stein unsheathed there swords.

Stoick finally deciding enough is enough steps in front of them.

"What are you doing Stoick!" Stein yelled at him.

Stoick stood his ground. "You are not harming that Night Fury."

The brothers looked taken back at the sudden proclamation.

Hiccup struggles to his feet.

"Stoick!" "The beast is going to kill ye boy!" Grima called from behind Valka.

"Quickly kill it!" Folkmar cried out.

Hiccup mounts Toothless.

With a shaking yet determined voice Hiccup says "We don't kill dragons we ride them."

Toothless let out a roar.

The gang cheered finally able to ride there dragons again.

They all whistled for them.

Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch came flying into the academy.

Their respective riders hugged them which the dragons replied back with happy warbles.

Toothless grabbed Folkmar's collar with his teeth and dragged him to Stoick.

Toothless threw Folkmar in front of Stoick.

"Hiccup!" "What happened to you?" Valka asked him.

"I will explain later mom but right joe I think we should explain everything to them." Hiccup gestured to the four family members staring at the teens dumbfounded.

Stoick nodded his head in agreement. "Come then all of you to the house we have a lot of explaining to do."

They all nodded silently and walked to the Haddock household.

Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar sat on the couch.

"Hiccup why don't you tell the story since you are the one that did it." Stoick suggested.

"Well we were 15, dragons and Vikings still hates each other."

"I was still the clumsy excuse for a Viking back then too."

"One night during a dragon raid I used one of my inventions and shot down a Night Fury, of course no one believed me, instead I get in trouble for disobeying orders."

"I track the Night Fury into this cove where the bola has it trapped."

"I was going to kill him but then I looked into his eyes and he looked at mine and I saw myself."

"I released him but he didn't kill me, he tried to take off but he couldn't because half of his tail was missing so he couldn't fly."

"I studied him for awhile and we became friends, I named him Toothless."

"I had this crazy idea to help him fly so I built the saddle, the gears and tail fin to help him fly."

"It actually worked."

"I had to keep him a secret until in the arena a was picked to face the Monstrous Nightmare which is now Hookfang."

"Toothless busted through to help me but ended getting captured."

"They used him to travel to Dragon Island where we ran into the Red Death."

Folkmar was the first to speak. "What is this Red Death?"

"The Red Death was this huge dragon who was the queen of all the other dragons forcing them to do her bidding."

"I helped train the rest of the gang to fly a dragon and stop the Red Death."

"I fought it by myself since I was the only one that could, so we had it chase us into the sky."

"Toothless's tail was burning due to a fireball so we nosedived with the Red Death after us."

"We waited until the Red Death was about to fire at us when we shot a plasma blast into it's mouth causing her wings to rip and crash into the ground."

"The Red Death ended causing a huge explosion but it's tail ended up hitting me unconscious and falling into the inferno."

Stoick picked up the story with a grave face. In fact that is what all of them looked like remembering that faithful day.

"Toothless was able to only reach Hiccup by grabbing his left foot in his mouth tightly causing puncture wounds."

"He was able to wrap himself around Hiccup to save him from being burned."

"Some of his left foot ended up being slightly burned and the puncture marks of Toothless made his left foot up to his calf unusable."

"He was still unconscious when we has to amputate it, he didn't wake up until weeks after the incident."

"By then we welcomed dragons."

"Everyone in the village owns a dragon now, we built stables, feeding stations and fire prevention systems for them."

"Even have a sport we like called dragon racing, the arena is now used as an academy to train dragons and the 6 behind me run it since they are the original riders of Berk."

Stoick finished the story breathless.

The members on the couch had guilty looks on their faces.

Stein was the first to speak after the story.

"Hiccup we are so sorry for thinking you were never a good Viking, you are the bravest one I have ever saw."

Hiccup nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Folkmar spoke since his father elbowed him in the side.

"At least you didn't lose your leg in a forge incident." He chuckled slightly.

Everyone else glared at him.

"Fine Hiccup I am sorry for the way I treated you all those years ago and for doing that to you." He gestured to his bloodied appearance."

"You did that to him?" Stoick asked with a hint of a growl.

Folkmar gulped.

Rodmar turned to the teens. "If you all would kindly leave so we can deal with Folkmar accordingly."

The teens obeyed and went to the Mead Hall.

Astrid was tending to Hiccup's face.

She brought a block of ice to Hiccup's face which Hiccup great fully accepted.

"It seems everyday Hiccup you are getting injured one way or another."

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "Well we all know Milady I am clumsy."

Astrid rolled her eyes and continued to clean the blood from his face and stitched the small cut on his eyebrow.

"Well that will scar." Astrid commented.

"Oh no my beautiful face." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

A few days later after Stein, Rodmar, Grima and Folkmar learned the truth they accepted their way of life.

But it was tike they all headed back home to their village and hope to train dragons there.

Stoick, Valka, Hiccup and the rest if the gang stood on the docks waiting to say goodbye to them.

"Well Stoick it has a real pleasure to see you all again and to learn the truth about dragons." Stein said before boarding the ship.

Grima and Rodmar said their goodbyes as well and boarded.

Folkmar stood in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup my cousin I am sorry for how I treated you all those times and I would like to say you are the greatest Viking I have ever met."

Folkmar extended out his hand. Hiccup smiled and took it shaking it firmly before Folkmar boarded the long ship.

They all waved them goodbye until their boat disappeared over the horizon.


	15. Stargazing

**What Up! Crazed Fans!**

**Sorry I haven't done these one-shots in a while. I just wanted to get a firm base on my Road to Victory story. Check it out when you can and also suggest by pming me or in the reviews on what will happen on Hiccup and Astrid's date. This one will be a short chapter but there will be a somewhat of a squeal that will tie into this chapter.**

**Hiccup and Astrid are 18**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD you would be seeing way more Hicstrid.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup approached the Hofferson household near dusk to get Astrid for their date. He wanted to show her this amazing spot not far from Berk that him and Toothless found while exploring.<p>

Hiccup wearing his flight suit since he didn't have anything else to wear knocked on the Hofferson door. He heard the shuffling of feet from the other side and the door opened to reveal Alaric.

Hiccup tried not to tremble in the big man's presence.

"Well Hiccup how are you dear boy?" Alaric asked.

Hiccup trying hard not to stutter replied "I'm doing well Mr. Hofferson and I would like to congratulate Osvif and Runa for the upcoming baby."

Alaric gave a hearty chuckle and clapped Hiccup on the back.

"I told you dear boy to just call me Alaric you are already part of the family and I will let Osvif next time I see him."

Hiccup just nodded his head.

Astrid took the perfect opportunity to squeeze past her father through the doorway to make herself known.

"Aw you guys are bonding sorry I am stealing him away from you dad but we have a date planned."

Alaric let out a hearty laugh. "Okay you two but don't stay out to late you hear?"

"I promise dad." Astrid said before kissing his cheek.

Alaric gave a curt nod. "I trust you Hiccup to have Astrid back here no later than midnight and to take care of her even though I know she can handle anything."

"You got it." Hiccup promised.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to mount Toothless."

Astrid gave Toothless a well deserved scratch on his neck which he purred too.

Toothless launched into the night.

It was perfect out just the way Hiccup had wanted it to be. The moon was full and bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so you can see each and every shining star perfectly.

Astrid had her arms wrapped around Hiccup's midsection and her head on his broad shoulder.

"So where are we going exactly?" Astrid whispered.

"Well Milady it is some where I just found recently that is perfect for this kind of night."

"So you found it while exploring with Toothless." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Hiccup breathed out a laugh. "Yep you know me so well."

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's midsection.

They flew the rest of the distance in silence basking in each others warm embrace.

Hiccup lands Toothless to a cave opening.

"Okay my boyfriend is leading me into a dark cave those are major red flags." Astrid points out chuckling slightly.

Hiccup shakes his head while laughing. He takes Astrid's hand and leads her into the cave opening.

With Toothless guiding them they made it to the main room. The moon light poured in do to the huge hole in the ceiling.

Astrid looks at the ceiling in wonderment. Hiccup smile widens knowing he is the cause of Astrid wonderment.

"Hiccup this is amazing." Astrid gasps.

"Yeah I know I found it in the afternoon while exploring, I saw the hole in the ceiling and wondered what it would look like at night so here we are."

Astrid turns to Hiccup and wraps her hands around his neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Astrid thanked him.

Hiccup places his hands delicately on Astrid's hips.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well you know I am chief sensitive."

Astrid laid her forehead on his soaking in his warmth.

Hiccup captures her lips in a slow kiss.

Astrid runs a hand up the back of his head.

The break apart panting slightly.

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and leads her to one grassy patch right in the center of the cave.

Astrid lays her head on Hiccup's bicep. They both looked up at the sky naming the constellations.

Astrid pointed to the sky. "Look there is a shooting star, make a wish."

Hiccup looked at her and saw the moon reflect in her eyes.

"My wish already came true."

Astrid nestles her head into his shoulder before yawning "You are such a cheesy romantic."

Hiccup breathed out a light laugh. He yawned and looked at Astrid who had her head buried in his shoulder with her eyes closed.

_A few minutes of sleep won't hurt besides we have an hour before midnight. _Hiccup thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.


	16. Romeo and Juliet

**What Up!**

**Crazed Fans!**

**Ok I am starting to get back on track. I haven't done a one-shot in a while. The Holidays are a busy time. I will be writing a Snoggletog one-shot later as a Holiday present. I might not update next weekend with break and all but I will try. Happy Holidays!**

**This one-shot takes place right after Stargazing. Hiccup and Astrid are 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke to the sound of dragons passing by. He felt something on his right bicep but he paid no heed to it. Hiccup looked over to see Astrid using his arm as a pillow.<p>

He took the chance and looked at his surroundings. Hiccup's eyes widen considerably.

"Oh my Gods."

Hiccup quickly shakes Astrid trying to get her awake.

"Astrid, wake up Astrid."

She finally stirs awake.

"Gods Hiccup what could be so important that you had to wake me up."

Hiccup gestured to their surroundings.

Astrid's eyes widen and she paled slightly.

"Oh no."

Hiccup quickly gets up and starts pacing.

"Oh man, oh man, your dad is going to freaking kill me!"

Astrid got up to meet him.

"He won't kill you, he hurt you though."

Hiccup stops pacing to look at her.

"Great pain love it." He says sarcastically.

Hiccup uses his Night Fury call to call Toothless.

He came bounding out of the darkness of the cave.

Hiccup smoothly mounted him along with Astrid.

"Wait maybe we shouldn't go back."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup..."

"I mean why face bodily harm from you dad when we could just run away together."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay you know that it isn't an option."

Hiccup grumbled "Fine."

"Then Toothless fly to Berk as fast as you possibly can." Hiccup declared.

Toothless nodded his head in understanding. He just hopes that his rider doesn't get to harmed that he can't go flying.

Toothless flew at breakneck speed towards the village.

He landed at port.

The couple anxiously got off the beloved Night Fury's back.

Parts of the village seemed destroyed. Carts were turned over, barrels splintering, weapons laying on the ground.

Hiccup heard shouting coming from the Haddock home.

* * *

><p>"Stoick!" "You need to send a search party out to find my daughter!"<p>

Stoick watched his long time friend with amusement. He had never seen him so worried before.

"Alaric, I am sure Hiccup and Astrid are both fine."

"What if something happens to her and I can't be there for her, what if..."

Alaric looks up with wide eyes. His face drains of color.

"I swear to the Gods Stoick if your son gets my daughter pregnant!"

Stoick laughed.

"You need to calm down my friend they will be here, I am sure they just fell asleep."

"Yeah tired of doing ungodly things!"

Stoick couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>"I bet that is your dad yelling at my dad to send out a search party to find you." Hiccup mentioned.<p>

"You mean us."

"No I mean you because lets face it he is only concerned about you which I get it."

"The most beautiful girl out somewhere for a whole night with a guy, I would concerned too."

Astrid elbowed Hiccup in the ribs lightly.

"Shut up."

They were outside the door.

"Ah jeez what if he hurts me so badly that I die, or worse he hurts me so much that I can't go flying anymore." Hiccup rambled.

Astrid was nervous to but she doesn't let it show.

"Hiccup you will be fine, I will stop him from hurting you."

Astrid reaches for the doorknob.

"Wait."

"Hiccup what is it now."

Astrid looks up to meet Hiccup's lips.

He kissed her fiercely.

Astrid surprised at first but then quickly melted into the kiss.

Hiccup stopped himself before he went to far.

"Just incase I couldn't do that anymore."

Hiccup took out his flight helmet and secured it on his head.

"Really?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"What it is for protection, you wouldn't want my handsome face getting ruined do you?"

Astrid thought about it for a second. "Good point, lets go."

She opened the door into the house.

Alaric whips around to find his daughter with a sheepish smile on her face and Hiccup wearing his helmet.

He walks up to Hiccup who surprisingly standing tall and straight.

Without looking at Astrid but instead at Hiccup says "Astrid you are grounded for a week and you are not allowed to see Hiccup for that duration."

He could see Hiccup's eyes grow a tad darker and he steeled his jaw.

"But dad!"

"No buts sweetie lets go."

Hiccup takes off his mask.

"Sir we didn't do anything." Hiccup pleaded his and Astrid cases.

Alaric reeled back blowing off some steam.

"If you are anywhere near my house while Astrid is grounded you won't be able to walk."

Hiccup visibly swallowed.

Alaric stormed out of the house with a begrudging Astrid in tow.

She looked behind her at Hiccup and saw his eyes cloud with worry.

She mouth at him "I will be fine, love you."

Hiccup mouth back with a small smile "Love you too."

Stoick saw the little exchange with a sad smile. He knew that Alaric was overreacting but even if he was the chief he couldn't do anything about this.

Hiccup watched them walk down the hill. He dropped his helmet with a clatter and slumped in a near by chair.

"This is all my fault."

Hiccup felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You will get to see Astrid soon, the week will go by in no time, son, it isn't the end of the world." Stoick pointed out.

"To me it is."

* * *

><p>It has been 2 days in. Astrid was allowed to resume her daily routine but not allowed to see Hiccup.<p>

They both have been depressed that they couldn't see each other.

Hiccup walked in the Mead Hall and watched as Astrid begrudgingly walked out under her father's watchful eye.

Hiccup sat at his usual table with his friends.

While the twins were occupied with beating each other and Fishlegs was reading the Dragon Manual again. Snotlout took the opportunity to sit next to Hiccup.

Hiccup had both of his hands in his hair looking stressed as ever.

"Okay what is going on with you and Astrid?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you care Snotlout?"

Snotlout scratched his chin and sighed.

"Look I know we had some differences in the past, but it feels wrong knowing something is going on between you two."

Hiccup snorted and cracked a small smile. "Some differences."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Fine a lot of differences."

"Okay well we as a couple is fine its just that we went on a date and ended up falling asleep there, Astrid's father got super worried and flipped."

"He won't allow us to see each other for a week."

"Man that is rough."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Snotlout slapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry at least it is not forever."

Hiccup nodded and bid him goodbye.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hiccup was tossing and turning in his bed. His constant shifting woke Toothless who warbled.<p>

Hiccup sat up. "Sorry bud go back to sleep."

Toothless cast one more glance at Hiccup before going back to sleep.

Hiccup moved to the edge of his bed now.

He held his forehead in both hands sighing deeply.

Hiccup ran both hands through his hair and fell back against his bed.

His hands were resting behind his head.

With a new determination he strapped on his prosthetic and put on his shirt.

He quietly walked down the stairs careful to keep his leg squeaking to a minimum.

Hiccup walked to his destination. It wasn't that late really but no Viking was out.

He found the right house and her window.

What is nice about Astrid's house is that because her family is on the council and their warrior status they get a bigger and better house.

Hiccup grabbed a handful of rocks and gently threw them at the balcony door.

Astrid woke to the soft thud of something on her balcony door.

She groaned and grabbed her axe under her pillow.

She opened the balcony door.

"Who ever woke me up is going to..."

"Yeah I know get their head chopped off I get it." A familiar voice interrupted her.

Her eyes widen in recognition.

"Hiccup?"

"No its Toothless."

Astrid would have been annoyed but she smiled instead. She missed his voice.

Vines were growing at the side of the house and reached up to the balcony.

"Hold on, I'm coming up."

He started climbing the vines carefully not to fall.

Hiccup hopped over the railing landing in front of Astrid.

"Gods do I miss you." Hiccup breathed out.

Astrid ran a hand through the side of his head.

Hiccup picks her up and hugs her.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Hiccup mentioned.

"Four more days."

A knock was heard from the door.

"Astrid are you okay?"

Astrid motioned for Hiccup to start going down the natural ladder.

"Uh yeah dad I am okay I just couldn't sleep."

Hiccup about to go down but quickly gave Astrid a kiss before picking his way down.

Alaric entered right when Hiccup disappeared below the balcony.

"What are you doing on the balcony?"

"Uh I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch the stars."

Alaric nodded.

Astrid took a chance and glimpsed below the balcony.

Hiccup jumped 3/4 the way down.

He caught Astrid's eye and did a two finger salute.

Hiccup jogged back to his house.

Maybe the next few days won't be that bad after all.


	17. Snoggletog

**What Up!**

**Crazed Fans!**

**Merry Christmas! I had to do a Snoggletog one-shot since I am in the Christmas spirit. I hope you all of a wonderful Holiday and Happy New Year. Check out my new poll on my profile page. After Road to Victory is finished I will be doing a football story. I am leaving it up to you guys to decide what it will be about Kim Possible or How To Train Your Dragon. Also I would like to give a huge shoutout to the story Hiccstrid by PandaDawgBE. It is about Hiccup and Astrid becoming YouTubers so I suggest checking that story out. **

**The link will be down below.**

s/10887364/1/Hiccstrid

**Hiccup and Astrid are 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The village of Berk were milling around in excitement. The today wasn't any old day for it was Snoggletog Eve. The village was busy setting up decorations like fancy axes and swords along with ornate shields. The village just finished putting up the metal tree and decorated it with ornate shields. The feast was being prepared for the party at the Mead Hall.<p>

The dragons have long stopped going to Egg Island which Hiccup named to hatch their eggs on Snoggletog. Hiccup had designed hatching infirmaries in the village for the dragons instead.

Hiccup was in the forge working hard on Astrid's Snoggletog present. He was making her an axe. It was more for her axe collection she has then for battle.

Gobber came rushing in the forge.

"The Valkyrie is coming, I repeat the Valkyrie is coming."

Hiccup stopped working.

"Gobber what are you talking about?"

Gobber groaned.

"Astrid is coming."

Hiccup's eyes widen and quickly puts the axe back in his little room and pretended to be making a sword.

Astrid came waltzing in with her axe.

"Hey Gobber, hey babe."

"Good evening Astrid, Hello Milady."

"I need to get my axe sharpened again."

Hiccup chuckled.

"What have you been doing to this poor axe?"

"I have been helping Osvif cut wood because it is freezing outside and Razor is sick."

"Ah." Hiccup nodded.

"One razor sharp battle axe coming right up."

"Me and the gang are heading to the cove for a snowball fight, you want to come?"

Hiccup looked up from his work.

"I would love too but it depends on my mentor here."

Hiccup and Astrid cast a glance at Gobber.

He looked up and flipped up his mask.

"Go ahead Hiccup."

"And now I am free to go."

Hiccup handed Astrid her newly sharpened axe.

Hiccup followed Astrid to the cove where Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout and Fishlegs were already there.

"Finally Astrid what took you so long?" Snotlout whined.

"I was getting my axe sharpened and getting Hiccup."

"Okay since it was my idea we should break into teams."

"Why don't we do our dragon racing teams?" Hiccup suggested.

The rest of the group nodded their head agreeing.

"Um are you guys sure that this is a good idea." Fishlegs asked.

"Come on Fishface are you scared of snow?" Snotlout sneered.

"No!" "Its just I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Fine you can be the referee then." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief and climbed onto the rock.

"Okay then team Snotnuts versus..."

"Team Hiccstrid." Hiccup and Astrid said together.

"Okay team Snotnuts versus team Hiccstrid." Fishlegs announced.

"You will have 5 minutes to construct a fort for protection." Fishlegs continued.

"Ready, set go!"

Both teams started piling snow up hurriedly since they have a limited amount of time.

Team Snotnuts didn't have a strategy so they were just piling snow into a big mound.

On the other hand Hiccup and Astrid had a plan and made a snow hole and piled up snow all round them.

"Time!" Fishlegs called out."

"Let the battle begin!"

Hiccup and Astrid fit comfortably inside their snow hole while Snotlout and the twins were hiding behind their big snow wall.

The first snow ball was fired and the battle was underway.

Fishlegs was keeping score on how many times each team was hit with a snowball.

Since team Snotnuts had three people Hiccup and Astrid were constantly being bombarded with snowballs.

Hiccup found out the hard way when Snotlout hit Hiccup right in the face with one.

"Us together in a cozy hole would be a lot better if we weren't constantly getting hit with snowballs." Hiccup said.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I have a plan, dig a hole in the back of the fort but be carful not to collapse the fort, I will be making the snowballs, once you are done Hiccup we are going to sneak behind them and open fire."

Hiccup thought about the plan. He was never good at military strategy anyway so he went along with it.

Hiccup started digging the hole through the back of the fort while Astrid started to make the ammunition.

Astrid made 20 snowballs, 10 for each of them.

"Hey Astrid I'm through."

Astrid smiled. "Perfect."

Hiccup went through the hold first followed by Astrid and the snowballs.

They sneaked around hiding behind rocks and trees.

Now team Hiccstrid was right behind team Snotnuts.

Team Snotlnuts was still pelting the fort with snowballs unaware that their efforts were in vain.

Astrid counted down on her fingers when to attack.

3...

2...

1...

Astrid let out a battle cry and unleashed her snowballs at them.

Hiccup followed suit but mostly pelted Snotlout with his ammo.

Snotlout blindly threw a snowball trying to hit them.

The snowball was heading for Astrid.

Without thinking Hiccup dropped his remaining snowballs on the ground and rushed towards Astrid.

It was like time seemed to slow down for Hiccup.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup dove in front of Astrid, the snowball made impact with Hiccup's chest.

He fell on his back in the white powder.

The snowballs ceased.

Astrid knelt down. Hiccup's eyes were closed.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

No response.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid said with more concern laced in her voice.

Astrid held up his head with her hands.

Hiccup opened his eyes.

Hiccup rasped. "I want you to know that I love you and tell my family that I love them and will miss them."

Hiccup closed his eyes and pretended to die.

Astrid rolled her eyes and dropped his head.

Hiccup's head made contact with the icy ground.

"Ow."

Astrid stood up. "He's fine."

Hiccup picked himself up and brushed the snow off of himself.

"I'm freezing can we call it a draw?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

Snotlout thought about it for a moment. He was freezing and he was probably losing because of the sneak attack they just pulled.

Snotlout held out his hand which Hiccup shook.

"Draw."

The freezing gang headed to the Mead Hall where their dragons met up with them.

Astrid came up with a plate full of mugs.

"Good news guys I fixed my Yaknog recipe, so who wants to be the first to try it?" Astrid asked.

The gang paled and their eyes widened. The dragons quickly left their riders to fend for themselves.

Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs pointed at Hiccup while Ruffnut pointed at Tuffnut.

She glanced down and saw who everyone was pointing too.

"Oh wait." Ruffnut said.

She readjusted her hand and pointed at Hiccup.

"This will be funnier." She grinned wickedly.

Astrid passed a mug to Hiccup.

He first inspected it.

The contents inside didn't look that bad as it did the first attempt and it didn't smell bad at all, it actually smelled like spices and yak milk.

Hiccup whispered to Snotlout. "If I die today tell my family I love them."

Snotlout nodded and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He took a gulp of the mixture inside and scrunched up his face waiting for the foul taste to bathe his tongue but it never came.

Hiccup opened his eyes and swallowed.

The Yaknog was actually good!

It tasted like yak milk, yak butter, chicken eggs, and some spices.

"Wow Astrid this is way better than the first attempt." Hiccup complimented.

"Aww thanks Hiccup."

The rest of the gang was skeptical. They looked at his face trying to see if he as lying or not. Surprisingly they could not find any sign that he was.

The rest of the group grabbed a mug and tried it out.

They were pleasantly surprised to find out that it indeed was good.

"Yeah wow this is good." Fishlegs said.

The gang finished their mugs without puking.

They talked for a bit after but then they had to go their separate ways to get ready for the Snoggletog feast.

Hiccup found some spare time to finish Astrid's axe.

It was time for the feast and the Mead Hall was all decked out in colors.

Hours after the party started Hiccup grabbed Astrid and led her outside and into the night.

"I wanted to give you my gift now because I couldn't wait any longer." Hiccup started.

He held out his wrapped gift.

"Hiccup you didn't have to give me anything."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be without giving my amazing girlfriend a gift."

Astrid started to unwrap the gift.

She took it out and gasped.

It was a Gronkle Iron axe with small Deadly Nadders on the hilt. Towards the bottom of the hilt was Astrid's name engraved beautifully.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup its beautiful."

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Its nothing really."

Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist while Hiccup wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"Anything for you Milady."

"Oh I almost forgot I made you a gift too."

Astrid held out her wrapped gift to Hiccup.

He gratefully accepted it.

Hiccup unwrapped it to find a journal with a black Night Fury symbol with one red prosthetic tail fin. On the bottom was Hiccup's name carved neatly in the leather. The pages were made from the finest paper and leather.

Hiccup was speechless.

"I saw you were running out of pages in your other journal so I decided to make you a new one." Astrid explained.

"Wow Astrid thank you, its perfect."

Toothless came limbering up to them with a bunch of small green leaves and little white flowers at the end.

He warbled with his mouth full.

"Hey bud, you found us." Hiccup said.

"What do you have in your mouth?" Astrid asked Toothless.

He smiled a gummy smile showing the small plant.

Hiccup chuckled. "Mistletoe huh bud?"

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck while he settled his hands on her waist.

"Did you plan this?" Astrid asked.

"Nope this is all him."

"Well if Toothless insists."

Astrid placed her lips gently on his in a slow kiss.

Hiccup kissed back.

This was by far the best Snoggletog ever and Hiccup good never agree more.


End file.
